


TURNED-Dramione

by TamberT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Betrayal, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Double Agents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamberT/pseuds/TamberT
Summary: Bellatrix captured Hermonie Granger during the battle of the Department of Mystery's . She is taken to Malfoy Manor to be held hostage for the summer, where Lord Voldemort demands she will be a double agent for them. If she does not do her part, he will have her family executed and force her to become a Death Eater. Hermione painfully agrees, as she returns to her 6th year of Hogwarts she is told that she will report everything to Draco Malfoy. Who will be watching her every move to make sure she does not slip up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 10





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I been wanting to write a Dramione story for awhile. This one popped in my head the other day, so I thought I would write it so I don't get burnt out on my other story, Arranged-Draco Malfoy.
> 
> This will not be some happy, sappy fairy tale to say the least; it will be dark with some light. It will take place during the end of OotP and caring on from there. I will be changing the Harry Potter universe to my liking for years 6 & 7, so some things may change and throw you off from the books/movies. I'm 50/50 on if I want to make Lord Voldemort win and take it that far.
> 
> FYI-This story contains the following;  
> -18+  
> -Dark Material  
> -Foul language  
> -Toxic  
> -Mature Content  
> -Sexual assault  
> -Blood  
> -Torture  
> -Abuse in many forms  
> -Suicidal Tendencies  
> -Murder

Harry's scream pierced the entire room, causing every single person to freeze in their place. I watched as Remus ran to him noticing what had just happened, hugging him tightly as they both watched Sirius disappear forever before them. His scream seemed to last forever as it brought me to my knees and made tears instantly leave my eyes.

His scream was straight pain that could be felt deep in your soul.

I watched as Remus grip Harry in a intense hug as Harry finally stopped screaming out as if he died along with Sirius, holding him back with all his strength. My heart was breaking at the scene before me, I wanted to help but what could I do. I wanted to go to Harry, to console him but I was frozen in place, almost scared.

The tears left my eyes in streams, as I tried to simply breathe and get the power to go to them. Until I saw her, the one who did this, Bellatrix Lestrange. She was backing away quietly into the hallway, gripping her stomach and pleased with what she had just done.

That is when my adrenaline and anger took over my body, my tears did not stop as I started running towards her. That is when I saw him too, Harry and I were matching up in speed as we ran to the entrance she once occupied. He beat me by a few feet as he entered first and I heard the chanting echo, "I killed Sirius Black!" Over and over through the dark vacant halls that we both traveled through together.

We entered the great opening of the Ministry of Magic as Bellatrix was in front of us still chanting when I heard the spell leave Harry's mouth.

"Crucio!"

I locked up behind him as I watched the curse hit Bellatrix in the back, forcing her to the ground.

"Harry!" I screamed at him in disbelief for using an unforgivable curse, as he held his wand pointed at her, he was shaking as she looked up to him making whimpering noises.

Harry seemed to ignore her cries and me, as if someone else was talking to him. He did not even know my presence was around him as he stayed locked on Bellatrix, who started to laugh as she saw me approach beside him.

I became confused until I felt the air become cold, seeing my own breath and felt his presence. I turned around, backing up a bit to see a black mist in front of Harry become him, Lord Voldemort.

I stayed frozen in place as I heard whispers, almost like he was talking to Harry until he yelled. "Do it!" Making me jump at his stern voice.

Harry turned around quickly as we both faced him. Our wands were raised but were unexpectedly knocked out of our hands rather quickly by him. He was not even phased by our small effort to duel him, giving us both chills.

Before any words could be spoken, we stood in a small stare down until we all heard the flames from fireplace and saw Professor Dumbledore come calmly walking out of one of the many firepaces that surrounded us. I could feel some relief seeing him come towards us, but his expression was firm as if he almost knew what he was walking into. Lord Voldemort seemed almost excited to see him, as he approached us with his head held, giving him no satisfaction of fear.

They exchanged some small words until they both raised their wands, Professor Dumbledore sent Harry and I flying backwards as he got locked in a powerful spell with Lord Voldemort, mkaing the spells boom and echo through out the Ministry of Magic.

I slid the opposite direction from Harry, I saw him drift away from me as I felt someone's hands grip my arms tightly. They pulled me back aggressively as I screamed out for Harry, that is when I saw his terrified eyes watch me disappear into nothing but green flames

~*~

I landed on to the cool dewy grass with a thump, almost too dazed to stand up, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of me. I tried to breath in the fresh chilly air of the night, searching the grass for my wand until I realized it was knocked from my hand. I tried not to panic when I turned my head and saw Bellatrix was about to get up in front of me, her eyes were fixated on me with a devious smile, like a predator versus her prey. My heart was racing as I got up quickly to my feet so I could make a break for it, as she jumped to her feet with a cackle as well. I ran as fast as I could along side of a tall green hedge until she shot a spell right into my back, making me fly a few feet forward and landing on my stomach.

Thousands of hot needles felt like they were shooting through my skin as I screamed out in agony at the top of my lungs, trying to pull at my clothes and the grass to hold myself. My body gave and curled itself into a fetal position as I withered around in pain, screaming uncontrollably as Bellatrix came close to my body and continued to laugh loudly at my pain.

"Aww the mud blood isn't so strong after all."

Bellatrix teased me as she smiled, revealing her disgusting teeth as she hovered over me, roughly kicking me in the stomach for pure joy. I let out a loud groan among the rest of my cries, as I felt her pointed boot hit my gut making me feel like I could vomit from the pain. The curse she inflicted on me, continued on for what seemed forever as I could feel my vocal cords ache from the screams that left my mouth. I could feel my bones crack in certain areas, unleashing pain I never knew that could be felt, till I heard a voice. At that moment, I begged for it to be Harrys or Rons voice I heard, as the torment from the curse completely took over my body.

"Enough."

His monotoned voice ended the agony as the word left his lips, as I shook in my place grasping for air and breathing in pieces of grass and dirt. I pulled at the grass, trying to hold myself still as my body tried to regain control of itself. The pain subsided slowly but I ached unbelievably as I tried to regain consciousness at the same time, feeling my body tremble.

"Your no fun, I was just giving her a taste of what's to come."

Bellatrix clicked her tongue and walked off, as I felt myself be picked up by a pair of arms that were trying stand me up. I was coming out of the dizziness of the spell when I saw that two Death Eaters were clasping chains around my wrists before I even had a chance to fight them off. The chains were somewhat heavy and were letting off a green glow, I noticed they had magical runes engraved around them as they weighed down my wrists.

"Watch her carefully, she's the bright one among the trio."

That is when I finally recognized who was talking above me, it was Professor Snape. I wanted to be in shock, but with everything my body was going through I barely had a moment to react that he was in front of me. Harry was right all along, his suspicions were true and that he was working for Lord Voldemort, he was playing both sides and doing a good job at it. He eyed me for a moment, turning around as the Death Eaters jerked me forward, I was being dragged towards the direction he was going.

"Why?! Please let me go! Professor Snape, please I beg you. I can't believe you proved Harry right all along!"

I yelled repeatedly, trying to fight off the Death Eaters next to me, they let out some laughs as we followed in tow. My throat ached from the previous screaming I had done as I continued to plead for my release in a hoarse voice, with no response. It was useless as everyone ignored my cries, my body was trying to fight the aches from the previous curse that was inflicted upon me that made me grow tired and restless. I closed my eyes trying to use nonverbal spells to help me out, but the I assumed that the shackles that were placed on my wrists were to suppress my magic.

I pathetically accepted my capture, as I quit fighting the Death Eaters grip, knowing it was so pointless. The curse had weakened my body so badly that I had no fight in me at that moment. I had to preserve what energy I had left, I knew that and sadly it was not much.

The Death Eaters held my upper arms, squeezing them aggressively making me wince at the pain. We walked behind Professor Snape through the tall hedges for awhile, until we came to a tall black iron gate with a big letter M placed in the middle of it. We stopped a distance from the gates as they slowly opened and squealed, to show the white manor that awaited us. The dark clouds that surrounded the sky were almost engulfing the tops of the manor, with some some silent lightning showing off for us. The weather gave the manor an ominous vibe, as we continued on through the gates coming to a wide circular opening, revealing an all white fountain that seemed rather old. The wide circular fountain had three snakes in the middle, shooting water out of their mouths into the water below it, were some lily pads dotted its waters. I found it very lavish making it seem so fitting for the the exquisite home we were about to enter.

Turning my attention away from the fountain, I saw Professor Snape reach some steps where he was being greeted by two Death Eaters at the dark wooden french doors. They conversed for a few minutes, looking back at me until the Death Eaters pushed open the door for us. We then pressed on, as we walked by the two Death Eaters standing guard, I managed to look back real quick to see they were eyeing me through their silver tattooed masks. I got the odd feeling they knew exactly who I was and could sense that I was not a pureblood. It was the only things that crossed my mind as I saw the glisten of their eyes watch my every move carefully. I tried to ignore them as we continued on into the house.

As we entered in, the house was dark with a haunting presence as it appeared a much older manor on the inside. It gave no warmth or welcoming feeling like most homes, it was cold and to say the least was depressing. There were tapestries, paintings and mirrors that adorned the walls with dull candle light lighting our way. Most of the curtains were closed, giving the manor a more uncomfortable vibe along with the green flames coming from the fireplace that was too my left in the foyer room. I noticed that a dark figured woman awaited us at the top of the grand staircase, I could barely make her out as my eyes attempted to adjust to the dim lit room. My eyes were torn away from her instantly, they were pulled to the smothered laughter, which I knew automatically who it was.

Bellatrix awaited us a few feet away on the lower steps of the grand stair case, twisting the tip of her wand at the edge of her jagged teeth with a smile.

Disgust and anger washed over my face as she stared at me, I tried to keep my composure as I felt the arms of the Death Eaters hold me closer. Professor Snape held a hand up to stop us, and moved on into the a dark room on the right, as my arms started to wince in pain from the tight squeezing of the Death Eaters hands. I tried to readjust in their hold, but they both squeezed even harder when I tried to move just even a little bit.

An awkward silence filled the entire room as he shut the door behind him, leaving us to our thoughts in a unannounced limbo. I kept my eyes on the door, ignoring Bellatrix's eerie gaze that i knew was fixated right on me. Before I knew it, she had slithered her way towards me as she twisted her wand in her hands. She then jabbed the tip of her wand into my right cheek, forcing me to turn my head towards her. I felt like her wand was going to poke a hole into my cheek as I felt it continue to dig as she twisted it in her hand, almost trying to drill a hole through it.

"I can't wait to see what they are going to do to you, lovey. Maybe I'll get to torment you some more. Ohh, maybe we can catch the other two and have them be tortured in front of you or vice versa? Doesn't that sound nice dear?"

The wand dug deeper as she spoke, making me turn my head away from her in a quick motion, regretting what I had just done. She managed to have made her wand rather sharp, for when I jerked my head it felt like the wand had cut my cheek deep as I felt the warm blood drip down it and on to my shirt. I ignored the small stinging pain, as anger was boiling in me and before I knew it my emotions got the best of me.

"Shut your mouth! You are a ruthless evil witch for what you did to Harry tonight. How could you do that to someone who's part of your family?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She eyed me with a malicious grin, shrugging her arms and twirling a curl with her wand. She wanted to get a rise out of me, pathetically it was working. I could not take anymore, as I managed to jerk my arm out of one of the Death Eaters grip, while thinking of a nonverbal spell to use. I tried to launch towards her but she stayed in her spot with a laugh knowing what was about to happen to me.

Hoping the spell would have worked instead I felt a shock of electricity surge through my arms, forcing me to almost drop to the ground as I cried out in pain. The one Death Eater held me tightly as the other one quickly got ahold of me, as I tried to fight of the pain coming from the shackles. They held my weight as I could not even stand anymore, my legs gave out and I whimpered as the pain from my wrists were literally killing me.

I hung my head, feeling completely defeated and weak as the door opened. I had no strength to even look up anymore let alone move, as his foot steps entered and I saw Bellatrix's feet back away.

"I see you were toying with her."

Professor Snape sad in a low monotonous voice. "The Dark Lord has no...time for this. Put her away for now, when he is ready for her, she will be dealt with properly. Till then, no more harm comes to Miss Granger."

The Death Eaters dragged me off as I gave up in the moment, my head was numb to what was happening as my entire body wanted to give out. I wanted to retaliate in some way and try to speak out, but no words wanted to leave my mouth.

They dragged me away through a couple rooms, that I had no energy to look at, feeling my feet become warm from the friction they were creating from being dragged. Then they took me down some steps as I felt the air become musky and cold and the atmosphere shifted to pure darkness. That's when I managed to finally look up, one of the Death Eaters pulled out a key and unlocked the iron gate. They pulled me in, dropped me to the ground and walked off, slamming the gate and locking it. I tried to get up as I stayed shackled, trying to crawl to the door seeing them walk off without a second though.

"Wait, please...take these..off....please!"

They walked away, leaving me there on the grimy ground in that cold empty cellar made dungeon to lay in the darkness...alone.

~*~*~

They will come for me.

They need me.

Where are they?


	2. Cinnamon

*Trigger Warning-This chapter contains sexual assault.*

Silence.

That is all there was.

I laid there for what seemed days in my own filth, slipping in and out of sleep against my will. I had no way to track the days, as I was in complete solitude with no windows. No one came to check on me or even bring me any kind or food or drink, I was almost coming to terms that I was left here to rot.

I laid in complete silence, staring at the bright green runes on my shackles that illuminated around my wrists trying to study them and understand what they meant. My left cheek hugged the icy ground as my tears drifted off slowly down my face, as I could not tell if I was cold or not anymore. My body had become so numb due to the fighting and the previous curses that were inflicted on it, that moving meant I would be in agonizing pain. I knew I needed rest more than ever, but my eyes were trying to fight sleep that was haunting my eyelids. Every now and again I found myself drifting off, not knowing how long I was asleep for but would awake in a cold sweat from the nightmares trying not to think about what was going to become of me.

Any sound that happened, made me jump and be hopeful that it was Ron or Harry, breaking in to get me out of here. Thinking of both of them surrounding me in laughter, holding their hands in my mine was the only thing getting me through this hell. I tried to pretend that I was at The Burrow with the boys, sitting with the Weasleys indulging in Molly's cooking.

Cinnamon always filled the air of The Burrow, Molly loved hanging fresh cinnamon brooms around the house to keep the scent fresh all the time. She would occasionally thread together small pocket size cinnamon brooms in our trunks before we left for school. It warmed my heart every time the scent made its way to my nostrils, as I would open my trunk lid and find them softly sewn into the corner of my trunk.

Cinnamon became my comfort word and scent that I started to cling too as I laid there in my endless limbo. It were the only word getting me through the horror I was enduring at this moment as I whispered it to myself, over and over again. I tried to ignore the negative thoughts that kept trying to break through my mind, even though I knew it was true. The boys were not coming for me, no matter how much I wish they were.

My mind was racing at the clues and trying to remember every detail of the manor I was being held in; Death eaters, the symbol 'M', the strange woman on the staircase, Professor Snape, the snakes that adorned the fountain. Everything pointed in only one direction that seemed to be plausible.

The only name that came to my mind was, Malfoy.

Why though? Why did Bellatrix capture me and take me here, for what gain? To try and lure Harry here, he has no idea where I am and he is not in a state to come find me after...Sirius. I closed my eyes as a soft sob escaped my mouth, seeing Harry lose his godfather in my mind hurt me so bad. Literally the last of his family was gone by the evil woman who brough me here. Bellatrix caused Harry's pain, she captured me and cursed me. I wanted nothing more then to kill her.

I had been laying here for who knows how long, but anger, revenge and hunger were starting to take over my emotions. They either wanted something from me or they were going to use me.

I wanted to get this over with, they cannot just leave me down here to starve, wet myself and rot. I was ready to take on whatever they wanted to try and get from me.

Anger grew in me, as I pushed my bound hands to the ground to help push myself up. I painfully drew my legs up to my chest, as I managed to get to on my knees and balance myself. I took a moment, catching my breath and finally stood up, getting a better look at my prison.

Some parts of the ceilings were low, making me bend my knees to stay low as I crept closer to the gate. The only light I had to guide me was a torch by the stairs the led up to the manor and the runes that were helping to guide to the gate. Once I made it to the gate, I rested my achy wrists on the iron bars, taking a deep breath as I called out.

"Hello?! Hello?! You have no right to keep me here!"

My voice was incredibly hoarse as I tried to yell out, my throat was in pain as it was demanding I give it water.

I waited for a moment, adjusting my wrists in the shackles as I stared at the stairs. I called out a few more times until my voice demanded I give it a break. I pressed my forehead against the cool iron bar until I heard the door unlock and open with a thud. A few dirty men came down the stairs, staring at me with grotesque smiles.

They grossed me out enough, that I took some weary steps back seeing them approach the gate. They all stared at me like I was something to eat as a few of them cracked their knuckles.

"Well, well boys, looks like the Malfoy's and the dark ones were holding out on us. They said they had a prisoner but failed to mention how beautiful she is."

I gave them a dirty look, as I could feel their intentions were not of the right kind.

"What do you want?" I tried to demand from them.

They all let out some chuckles, as I saw the one who spoke to me, from what I assumed was their leader, pull out some keys and a glass bottle with a clear liquid.

"You were calling love; we came to see what you needed." He smirked, flashing his yellowed teeth as his dark eyes looked me up and down.

The leader was in interesting scrawny looking man. He wore grimy clothes that resembled a different era, with more than half his stringy brown hair pulled back in a low unkept ponytail as some hair fell forward. Showing he did not care or have proper hygiene.

He opened the gate, as some of the men poured in while two of them stayed back and closed the gate. Their leader came towards me, as I took some steps backwards till, I felt my back hit the wall.

"Shhh, it's okay love. I am not going to hurt you. Don't you want some water or your cuffs off?"

He was lying, I knew he was because there was no reason to take them off and I felt that glass bottle held something more then just water. They were not Death Eaters, but somehow he had the keys to my prison. The feelings in my stomach made me want to run as fast as I could to get away from him. I was trapped like a caged animal though, they wanted to harm me and that is all I could see in their eyes. They all looked at me as if I was something they could eat.

He kept coming closer, he held his one hand in the air, as he stretched out the other one with the glass bottle reaching towards me. Seeing me eye him with caution, he finally set it down on an empty barrel next to us and came up to me. I wanted to run, but I was trapped as I looked away from him. I tried to dart to left, but he slammed his hand on the wall to stop me. My shoulder crashed into his hand, causing me to almost fall but I managed to hold myself keeping my back pressed to the wall. His other hand grabbed my face, pulling it roughly to meet his, as his thumb caressed my cheek making me feel his rough cracked skin.

"I like when they run from me. They make things more fun, what's wrong you don't speak anymore?"

I tried to jerk away from his hand, pulling away to the other side and making a break from his grip. As I managed to get away from him, the guys laughed and whistled at me from the iron gate watching my every move. I went to the left and then went to the right, their laughs intensified as I tried to adjust my grip  
in the shackles and seeing if I could squeeze my hand out. I gave up as he kept coming towards me, taunting me and before I knew he came up and kicked my back hard.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

I screamed out, as I fell forward catching myself with my hands. Managing to start to crawl away as my tired arms were giving out from the weight of my bonds.

He slammed his fist in my back so hard that I felt my back crack and I screamed out a loud cry.

"She speaks and even screams after all lads. Whatcha think? How about we take some turns with the famous mud blood? She at least deserves that."

The leader spit in my hair, making me twitch at the disgusting act as I kept thinking of cinnamon. I was trapped and I knew I was completely screwed once I heard the gate open and heard all their footsteps walk in towards us. The cries started to escape my mouth as I felt their hands grabbing my arms and legs. I tried to fight them off and scream as loud as I could, till one of them gagged me with a disgusting cloth from their pocket. It smelled of straight body odor and made me gag at the smell, as tears streamed down my face.

Cinnamon.

The Burrow.

Ron.

Harry.

I repeated the words over and over in my head, thinking of them constantly. As I felt my pants being ripped off my legs, my nails were digging into the dirt ground as my muffled screams were trying so hard to escape their newfound prison.

"I'm going to take that precious virginity from you love. Then we are all going to take turns fucking you, that way you won't have this feistiness in you anymore."

His voice words made me cry out through my gagged mouth, as snot, sweat and tears ran down my face. I was fighting them off so hard, that the men that held me were still having trouble keeping me pinned. One of the guys grabbed my head and held it down as I started to breathe in the dirt from the ground. Hearing the ripping of my clothes, feeling their hands gripping my bare skin made me not want to give up.

The disgusting leader grabbed my underwear and ripped both sides of them making me panic hard, making it hard to breath as my heart was a pounding in my chest. He gripped my hair, pulling it back painfully that my muffled scream intensified. My vocals cords felt like they were ready to give up at any moment as bit harder into the cloth.

As I waited for the pain, feeling him get in between my legs that a few pairs of hands forced open for him.

A flash of light appeared, along with his saving voice.

"Get the fuck off of her!"

The voice echoed, bouncing off the walls along with the spell he unleashed. The men were thrown off me, leaving me in my place scared as can be and shaking.

Their was a silence that followed, expect for my rapid breathing and cries.

I felt his footsteps come my way, as I curled up and shaking half naked in my spot as I tried to reach for the cloth in my mouth. I stared at the wall, seeing the men that just tried to rape me completely knocked out. I saw the one with his pants around his legs, his privates exposed as he laid completely unconscious. I burned his face into my mind, so I knew who if I ever got the chance in this life I would kill him.

I shudder as I slowly pulled the cloth from my mouth, breathing heavily as I saw his black shiny shoes standing at a few inches from me. I tried to look up, but I gave up as my strength was leaving me as I felt myself slipping into darkness.

~*~

"What are you doing with her?" I heard the female soft spoken voice whisper, as I finally felt some warmth wrapped around me. My eyes refused to open, I felt hands grip me tightly as if I were being held.

"What was I supposed to do? I could not take the screams any longer, they were trying to rape her! For fuck sakes, is that how low this family has gotten?! Fucking kill her quickly next time."

Her voice broke the momentary silence, "Bellatrix refused to let me go down there to check on the girl. She said it was not my place, I wanted to at least feed her. I tried but was caught, she stole the food and shoved me away from the cellar doors. The last thing I wanted was that poor girls suffering. I'm happy you could at least do something."

"We have to draw the fucking line somewhere, mother. I could not take it anymore; I was repulsed by the scene I had just walked into."

His voice boasted over my head, as I nestled my head into his chest. I was so out of it; I did not care who he was, all I knew was he saved me from the hell I was about to go through. I tried to stay awake, as I felt my body being carried away. He gripped me tightly, as I could make out another set of feet moving close by as we continued.

"If he finds out what you have done, he will be very angry with you. I'm happy you saved her from that fate though, I just want you to be careful if you have to suffer any consequences for this."

He remained silent, as I heard a door unlock and a crackling fire was in the distance. I felt instant warmth as we entered a room, his hands readjusted their grip and I felt him lay me down on a bed. I stayed silent, as I tried to open my eyes realizing my head was covered in a black silk cloak.

"Clean her up and feed her something. Just say she served better as a servant at this point and find her some clothes. They...ripped apart hers."

I heard his footsteps walk off, shutting the door behind him. After a brief silence, I felt the silk slip over my head as it revealed a dim lit room. I stayed curled up in fetal position, as my half naked body was being warmed from the distant fire and silk cloak that covered it. Then I saw her face, she was an older woman with a wise and worried expression. She had her hair halfway pinned up, half of it was white and the other half was black, but she had true natural beauty. Sadly, she had tears welling up in her eyes as she looked over me, she let go of the silk cloak letting it fall slowly on to my shoulders. Her hand covered her mouth, as I saw a tear roll down her cheek and she gasped.

"Oh, sweetheart. I am-I...so sorry." She let out a soft cry, as she got up from the chair, she was sitting in. She walked to the fireplace and took some deep breaths, almost like she was regaining her composure. I refused to speak, staying in my spot almost scared to move as I saw her make her way back to me.

"I'm going to run you a bath, and get you some tea okay? I will help you with everything and get you some fresh clothes and..." That is when she noticed the green light coming from under the cloak, she pulled it back and saw my bruised wrists and the dancing magical runes.

"I'll get that, taken care of. You just rest till I get everything handled, okay?"

I slight nodded at her, as she placed a fur lined soft blanket over me. She went to touch my hair, but I pulled away leaving her hand in the air. She pulled it back like I offended her, taking a deep breath, and walked off out the door.

~*~*~

I was awoken to the strong smell of peppermint and the sound of running water. Trying to readjust my eyes to my surroundings, I saw a cup of steaming tea on the nightstand and I felt a weight on my wrists had lessened. I moved my wrists feeling freedom as I pulled my hands out from the cover to see, I was wearing two thin bracelets on my wrists. They dangled a little bit, revealing my incredibly bruised and scabbed wrists. The indents from my manacles were painful were my bracelets were now hanging, I assumed they had been shrunk down but I was able to move my arms freely, at this point that is all I cared about. A small form of freedom was all I needed to feel the slightest bit better, even though I knew I was still a captive.

"My dear, your bath is ready. I am sorry I cannot get your bonds fully removed from your wrists. I found a way to almost make them invisible, but...your magic must remain suppressed. Come now, let us get you cleaned up."

I nodded to her slight, scared to speak knowing my throat was so sore from everything I had been through. She pulled the covers from me, reaching a handout for me to grab. I stared at it, almost scared to touch her but I grabbed her soft comforting hand as she helped get me out of bed. She kept a blanket around my naked waist, as we very cautiously walked to the bathroom.

The bathroom was decorated so lavishly; fresh white roses were in every corner, along with a white and black marble counter with a silver lined sink, in the middle of the counter was a silver and black diamond bowl that held green apples, their color was so bright that they almost seem to illuminate. I eyed the black candles that stayed lit up in the snake head scones around the bathroom along with a huge tapestry of a family crest, that said the name.

Malfoy.

My heart sank, I felt it skip a beat as the woman continued to lead me to the bathtub.

Tears ran down my face instantly and she saw this, as I dropped to my knees seeing myself a completely mess. My hair was a knotted mess, what was left of my clothes were practically shredded, I had scars on my cheeks and my lips were so cracked as they also bared dried blood that encircled my entire mouth. My face was dirty and bruised that I could barely recognized myself.

"Shhh, it is okay, I am going to help undress you so you can get into the hot bath. Shhh, your safe now." The women held me in a hug for a moment as I tried to catch my breath, I nodded into her shoulder as my hoarse cries escaped my mouth.

I let her undress what was left of my clothes, as she then dropped them in a silver trash can and came to help me up. She walked me too the black marbled bathtub, helping me ease in as it stung my skin, but I continued in accepting the pain. Sinking down, my body felt at peace soaking in the hot water that engulfed me to my neck. I leaned my head back, after a moment I held my breath and sunk down into the water letting my hair soak.

Cinnamon crept into my mind again, as I held myself there underwater for a few minutes. Knowing if I let the water in, I could end this torment now. I could not though, I needed to know what was going to become of me here. What did they want from me and why was I enduring this hell?

I finally came up for air and that is when I saw him. I scooted back in the tub completely startled, holding my hands over my chest. He was talking to the women, they both looked at me seeing my quick reaction.

"Relax Granger. If it wasn't for me, my mother wouldn't be catering to you and you would not be alive right now."


	3. Choke

Black silk glided across my skin like a slithering snake, trying to hide the bruises and scars as if they did not exist anymore. I had wished they were gone, as they left a painful reminder of what I had just gone through in the past few hours. Looking in the mirror every now and again, seeing the scar that Bellatrix gave me from her dagger like wand made me close my eyes tightly, feeling the pain throb on my cheek as I dabbed at it with a wet cloth. It was defiantly irritated as it stayed hot red, constantly reminding me that it was never going to go away. That scar would stay across my cheek for a long time, showing that Bellatrix marked me for someone she tried to torment.

Taking a shallow deep breath, I winced as it felt like my ribs were bruised from when Bellatrix had kicked me. She definitely got her point across for the pure hatred she had me, as she made me aware in more ways then one.

Pushing the bloody stained cloths into the trash can, I pinned my hair up and tried to pull the sleeves of the soft silk dress over my wounded wrists. Every part of my body ached and creaked with intense shooting pains, refusing to do anything as I tried to fight it. My wrists were freshly bandaged, from Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother had applied an ointment to it to ease the pain. She told me she was denied to use any healing spells on me, as they would check her wand to see the last spell that was used to do so.

It was clear that I was forced to suffer for their enjoyment.

She was allowed to keep my manacles in their thin bracelet form, if I was able to be 'good', she practically begged me to obey as she seemed afraid of the punishment I would receive if I did not. Even though I was a prisoner, she was the only person who seemed different by taking care of me and showed some small compassion towards my situation. She did not seem to act the 'Malfoy' way, she gained my respect even though I was practically acting like a mute at this point.

Pulling the rim of the sleeves over my bandages, I looked up into the mirror once more to see how the long black dress suited me, feeling almost numb to who staring back.

She was the strong, brave, Gryffindor of the famed 'Golden Trio' known for her powerful wits, achievements, and her famous best friend Harry Potter. Until that black silk glided onto her body, showing the instant change of who she was to become. The brave lion was tired of crying, hurting and she wanted to go home to them more than anything. She had to get out of here, but she was defenseless with no way out as she was a captive of the people she fought so hard against. She had nothing to her name in this moment; her clothes were burned, her wand was missing, and her two best friends had no clue what had become of her.

She had nothing, but simply her name.

She was a lion, trapped in a snake pit being bit at none stop.

"Granger."

Waking from being lost in my own deep thoughts, I looked in the mirror to see a dark figure approach. It was Draco Malfoy standing behind me in the entrance to the bathroom. He was biting into a green apple as he eyed me up and down, giving me a displeased look. I tried to make heads or tails if it was just from the bitterness of the apple or because he was looking at me. His presence made my blood boil, I wanted nothing to do with him. Regardless of him saving me from a sadistic twisted fate, breathing the same air in this room made me sick. I wanted to refuse to speak to him, he did not deserve my words nor my time for what his family was putting me through.

"Cat got your tongue, mud blood?"

The slang word he has called me since first year, stung a little different this time as I bite my dry cracked lips. I had no back up, I had no way to try and defend myself expect for my own words and silence. Expect I did not want to give him any kind of satisfaction with a retaliation, he has already tried to break me down enough.

I stayed silent, as he continued to bite his apple keeping his intense gaze on me through the mirror at every single bite. I watched as the juice dripped from his lips, as I felt my stomach roar with hunger knowing I have not eaten anything in days.

Pathetically I gave in, my pride got the best of me as I whipped my body around, almost losing my balance at the pain I was still enduring. Taking a deep breath and grabbing the cool marble counter tops behind me, I kept myself afloat. He smirked seeing that he finally got a rise out of me and watching me wince at the pain, as he took a step closer towards me. I felt threatened, as I wish I could have backed up more as I held his gaze. I never realized how much taller he was then me, as I had to tilt my neck up a bit to keep our stare down going.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

My throat made me regret speaking, as I coughed at my words feeling my throat as if a cat had scratched the inside of it. My voice came out incredibly hoarse, I almost did not recognize my own tone as my words left my mouth. Draco caught on to this too as he furrowed his brows hearing my changed voice as he threw the apple core into the trash can beside him. He pushed his hands into his slack pockets, keeping his deep silver-colored eyes fixated on mine, making me feel uncomfortable as I heard him scoff at my response.

"I just wanted to let you know that tonight is a Death Eater meeting with the Dark Lord, and you serve as the guest of honor. So, you better be on your best fucking behavior tonight, do not play dumb with me. You know exac-"

I cut him off, as he pulled one of his hands our and had his finger was pointed in my face, his body crept towards me at the same time. Listening to his stern tone and making demands, made me go into a defense mode as I whacked his finger away from my face. Being belittled by him was enough to make anyone want to lose their damn mind.

"Shut it before I punch you in the face again, you pathetic coward. You think you people can break me, let alone scare me with Lord Voldemort?! You have another thing coming, I have vanquished evil filth like you and your family-"

Once I smacked his hand away and the word "family" left my mouth, Draco grabbed my neck shoving me up onto the counter with such an unexpected force. His cool rings that laced his long fingers, wrapped flawlessly and almost completely around my neck as he held me, forcing my head back into the mirror. There was a loud crack, as I could feel the mirror breaking around my head leaving a throbbing pain at the back of my skull. My hands held his arm, trying to push him off as I saw pure hatred in his eyes as I could feel the life slowly disappear from my body.

"You shut your filthy mouth, Granger! How dare you even try to disrespect my family and me in my own home! You, Pottah and Weaselbe are the reason for so many issues in my family right now. I should have left you down in that hell hole and let those snatchers rape you over and over for the fuck of it. Is that what you want? Huh?! This is the kind of respect I get from you, after saving your worthless life?!"

His demonic like eyes, looked my face up and down to try and read my expression as I fought for air. His eyes showed no mercy, only pure hatred with a touch of, could it be?

Broken.

Was that a little shakiness in his voice as I felt his hand almost tremble while it held my throat. It was, or it was simply instant regret, but I could see he was pushing it away as he pressed on with his bad boy persona.

He took a deep breath, as he pressed his free hand down on the counter to hold himself beside my thigh, just barely touching the silk.

"You are the pathetic one here, look at you. You are going to be broken in, in ways you have never even thought were possible."

Draco Malfoy made me scared for my actual life as he continued to make it slip away. Even at this moment, when he could just end me, I did not want to show him any fear even though. I knew with an instant he could end it if he tried any harder. My hands were reaching for his iron grip as he spoke, I simply tried to relax and pressed them down to the counter to hold myself. Expect I accidentally hit his hand where it was laying, leaving it on top just staring at him.

He finally relaxed his grip, as he looked down and then up to me as he was keeping me in my place, I felt my airway open back up a bit. I went to respond, but he tightens his grip once more instantly making me regret it. He pulled his free hand away, from my hand to speak again.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

He pronounced each word slowly, ending each word with a tighter squeeze of his hand as his silver dagger eyes bore into mine. Our eyes held each other, as I felt the air leaving my body once again, ready to collapse at any minute as I tried to stay calm. He was not going to win this act of hate towards me, I am stronger than that.

Before I knew it, he dragged me off the counter and practically threw me to the floor. I won and he saw that putting fear in me was not that easy after everything I have endured in the past week.

Try harder next time Malfoy, I dare you.

I tried to catch myself, landing on my knees and hands, quickly turning onto my bottom, and holding my neck as I coughed loudly while tears unexpectedly left my eyes. My tears made me mad as I wanted to give him no satisfaction as he just tried to kill me like the true coward he is.

After a moment, I could breathe fine on my own as I looked up to Draco standing over me. He bent down slowly to his knees, staying focused on me as I refused to look at his eyes again, I could sense a victorious smirk go across his face.

"Now, you need to know to understand you have no say at all. You are in my home, surrounded by Death Eaters that want to do horrible and unthinkable things to the famous mud blood, Hermione Granger. You already got a dose of being a famous among the wrong people, didn't you?"

Keeping my eyes fixated on the black burned hardwood floors I gave him a light nod, as I rubbed my neck feeling complete hate for him at this moment.

"You will only speak when we allow it, as well as no disrespecting anyone. Those lovely bracelets do suppress your magic and can be used to control you, when the runes are activated right. Do not make me do that, just simply do what your told so this plays out easier. If you keep acting up with your lovely comments, we will simply take your voice from you and no one will ever hear you scream again. Do you understand me?"

My hand left my throat as I went to nod again, I felt my freedom continue being stripped away from me as his words carried on. I had become a captive of the Malfoys; I had no way out of this, but I would not go down easy. I fully accepted that I was at their mercy for any abuse and punishment they wanted to dish my way. My bravery did nothing here but get me in trouble, I could barely speak without getting hurt in some form. Expect I did not care, I will die fighting regardless of how I go.

Deep inside me though, I was scared more than ever to be anywhere near Draco Malfoy. To me his one good deed of saving my life did nothing but to continue the horrific nightmare I wanted so badly to wake up from.

Expect I would not wake up from my nightmare, it has become my life and I have no way out. I have no choice but to obey his words as I looked up to him, giving him a dirty look. The words of pure regret left my mouth unwillingly, like someone forced them out against my will.

"Yes, I understand."

~*~

After my lovely conversation with Draco, he escorted me to a bedroom that was a few doors down from his. We walked down a dark lit hall, that was lined with huge tapestries that showed the Malfoy family tree and one showed what I assumed was Salazar Slytherin. It had Hogwarts in the background and white snakes curling at his feet while he held a green apple in his hand.

Draco refused to let me speak as he told me that I was in the cellar for four days and that no one was allowed to bring anything. My absolute solitude and suffering needed to be made worthwhile due to Bellatrix's orders.

Once I was allowed out of the hole, the plan was to keep me at Malfoy Manor to 'condition' me here till school started, whatever that meant and that my parents were being delt with. That was all I could know, he told me he could not tell me anything else as he was forbidden.

We arrived at a room at the end of the dark hallway, he pulled a key out and unlocked the door as it opened with a soft creak. He waited for me to walk forward; the room was rather larger than I expected till I realized the room had not been used for what seemed years. There were cobwebs in the corners and the fireplace looked like it had been cold for many winters.

I went to turn around, but Draco slammed the door, and I heard the latch lock assuming this was my new cell. Sighing heavily, I rubbed my hands over my face and gripped my mouth tightly as I screamed as quietly as I could into them. The muffled scream lasted for a quick moment as my vocal cords strongly resisted forcing me to cough out a little bit of blood into my hands.

Looking at the blood run slowly down my palm, made me shake my head as I quickly whipped it off on my silk dress. Ignoring the painful reminder, I accessed my surroundings growing hopeful as I saw a pair of French doors that had newspapers covering them. Walking off, I quickly ripped them off seeing they led to a balcony as my emotions arose with some hope, I grabbed the door handles and ripped the doors open as fast as I could.

With a loud screech, dust flying everywhere and feathers taking flight I was able to feel the sun embrace me in its wonderous warm grasp. She took me into her arms, allow life to soak into the pores of my skin to help me renew everything that was sucked out of me in the past week. I finally open my eyes to be greeted by her with a smile that has not swept across my face in a long time.

The sun had only greeted me for that spare moment, as if it were sign to keep holding on to hope. As I opened my eyes, dark clouds hugged her and hide her away showing me the coming rainstorm. I walked forward, looking over the grounds of my new home. My room faced the back of the manor, showing the intricate gardens and old overgrown maze that gave off a gloomy feeling as fog lingered over it.

I sat down on that balcony for hours, waiting for the clouds to get lower and turn black as the day dragged on. After being locked up for days, I refused to stay in my room as the feeling of claustrophobia took over me for being in there for longer than a few minutes. Pulling my knees to my chest, taking in the calming smell of the distant rain I managed to doze on and off being pleased in my newfound spot.

~*~

Narcissa came to retrieve me in the late stormy night, as we both paced quietly down the eerie hallway that was lit only by a few candles. We made a few turns, coming to the grand staircase where a few hooded figures waited patiently at a pair of black double doors. As we made our way down, they turned their heads slowly eyeing me cautiously. They were all much older than me, expect for a few younger ones which came as a shock as I tried to study them. One of them was a Slytherin boy who was in the same year as me at Hogwarts, standing next to a gentleman who much older than everyone that stood in the entry way. Then two twin girls that stood to a rough looking pair, that gave me the straight creeps as they both held the shoulders of the twins.

As we became lost in the crowd, all eyes were glued to me watching my every move, especially the boy. I looked over, feeling his shocked gaze as I gave him a once over recognizing it was Theodore Nott.

"Drooling over filthy blood are you Nott?"

Draco's voice intruded, as I felt his arm push into mine as Theodore scoffed at his words. I looked up to Draco, wanting to snap back but his eyes made me shove my words back down my throat.

"You're one to talk Malfoy, keeping her as your personal slave? Cute, can't wait for our sixth year. Should be real fun."

Draco went to retaliate, but I saw his mother grab his arm making him stop. He gave her a nod, as he shook his head with a deep sigh. We stood at the double doors for a few more minutes, as more people came pouring through the front doors to join the meeting. After a moment of silence, the big grandfather clock in the corner struck midnight and the double doors slowly opened. Before anyone entered, I saw everyone but the four of us apply their masks with a swipe of their hands.

We made our way in, as I kept close to Draco and his mother. They made met sit in the middle of them at the long old oak table, that had a huge Malfoy crest engraved into the middle of it.

I noticed that Theodore Nott sat directly across from me as he gave me a wink. Ignoring him, I took a deep breath as I saw everyone take their seats, until silence befell us. As I tried to keep my nerves under control, I felt the air become icy cold and before I knew it a floating body of a man appeared at the end of the table.

"Good evening everyone."

A chilling voice boomed around the room, making me jump as I searched for him till the body of the person came to my eye level.

"I thought we would start off with feeding Nagini some dinner. She's a little hungry and this traitor has told us nothing new, he's a waste. Enjoy."

The man started at me, as tears dripped from his stroke like face. He was in intense pain as his contorted body stayed hovering in front me. He looked familiar, but I felt like he knew me as he started to moan and groan gibberish loudly at the sight of me.

"Gra-shner. Poc-ker. Savy me."

Before I could try and talk back and stand from my chair, Draco grabbed my wrist tightly make me wince in pain regretting what I had tried to do. He whispered to me with a stern demand.

"Look at me, now."

I looked at him quickly, wanting to fight him until I heard the mans cries and the loud crunch of something. Draco squeezed my wrist, shaking his head 'no' at me, as the Death Eaters laughed at the disgusting situation that was happening in front of us.

My free hand went to my mouth to my muffle any sounds, as we stayed locked in a stare down as I knew the man was being eaten alive on the table in front of us.


	4. Yes

Lord Voldemort finally appeared to us in a puff of black smoke, after Nagini finished her...meal. He was pale as ivory bone; he had no nose but slits that resembled that of a snake and his eyes were as black as night. His black robes whisked around him as he walked among us barefoot, making his steps seem like he was floating by us.

He slowly walked past us with his pet in tow, as he passed by me the air grew even colder than it was with a sense of dread overcoming me. I could feel that he paused as I pulled on the sleeves of my dress into my palms, trying to stay calm.

I felt his nails graze my shoulders, as he wrapped his hands around my chair. His breath blew down on to my hair, as I felt Nagini wrap around my legs and the chair. Her scaly skin slightly getting caught on the silk, as I tried to pull my legs under the chair.

Lord Voldemort reached his hand forward, grabbing a piece of my hair and twisted it in his long fingers.

"Ahh yes, our guest of honor is here. I hope you...enjoyed the show my wonderful pet put on for you. She's not even full yet, let us make sure you're not the second course, shall we?"

His words slowly carried out of his mouth as he twisted my hair on his fingers. I tried my hardest to keep a calm composure, all I could do was stay focused on Theodore Nott. I did not want too; his cool demeanor was keeping me calm at this intense moment. He did not seem afraid at all, as I watched his chest fall up and down slowly. His eyes drifted from Lord Voldemort down to mine, as I studied the dirty blonde locks that fell to his forehead till our eyes met. He licked his lips and then bit his bottom lip, I refused to look away or be bothered as he watched what was happening. Our eyes stayed with one another, almost like we both had tunnel vision and no one else was around until he spoke.

"She's a quiet one right now, I heard she had a run in with the snatchers. They were delt with for touching you, even though I could only guess who gave them the key."

Some of the Death Eaters chuckled amongst themselves, as I heard Bellatrix laugh a little louder than the others. He twirled my hair around his finger, as his other hand slithered it's way on to my shoulder.

"What do you want with me."

The words forced themselves out of my mouth, Theodore formed a small smirk at the corner of his mouth as I spoke up, keeping his eyes focused on me.

"Everything."

His word shook my core, my literal being as he pulled on my hair and squeezed my shoulder tightly. I bite my tongue, shaking my head slowly, feeling terrified as he bent his face close to my mine.

"Yessss, you will be our important tool against mister Harry Potter. You will attend your sixth year of Hogwarts and will collect all the information I need to defeat him. Everything you hear and know will be reported back to Draco Malfoy. You are going to be our spy, no one would ever think one of the own Golden Trio would turn on them."

I could not take it anymore, as I shook my head and tried to spin around in my chair trying to get over Nagini. He let go of my shoulder, as I pushed the chair out to face him.

"This will never work! I will never turn on Harry and Ron. You cannot make me; I know they are looking for me! Everyone is! They know I am missing, Harry watched Bellatrix drag me away! Your plan will fail, I will never be your spy. You can forget it and kill me right now!"

Lord Voldemort backed away, smiling and laughing, as everyone around the table joined him in laughter at me. I continued to hold my ground, as their laughter's took over the room and shaking their heads.

Bellatrix snuck up and grabbed me by my hair, making me scream out. As Lord Voldemort beckoned us both to follow him to the end of the table where his chair was. Peter Pettigrew eyed me closely as he pulled it out his chair and bowed down to him. He shot me an annoyed look, as I tried to fight the grip that Bellatrix had on my hair while her wand stayed pointed in my side.

"My dear, your parents have no idea you are even gone. They think you are spending the summer with the Weasleys, as we have a friend posing as you. This was earlier today, Peter show her."

Pettigrew bowed and pointed his wand in the air above the table, showing a round like mist that displayed a scene before us. It was The Burrow, Molly and Arthur were watching everyone play a home game of Quidditch in the air. As I sat by the fields, reading a book with Crookshanks at my feet and waving to everyone. Ron came flying down, landing unsteadily at his feet almost falling beside me and leaning into my shoulder. Out of nowhere, Hedwig landed on his shoulder delivering a letter from Harry.

Bellatrix relaxed her grip as she saw my defeated expression, as I dropped to my knees with my hands over my mouth. An imposter was in my place, pretending to live my life so no one knew I was missing. They had no clue, as I watched the scene continue feeling my heart drop into my stomach. Ron had no idea that-that person was not me, as he smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of my-her face as they read the letter together.

"Ronald, that's not me."

I practically whispered the words under my breath, I closed my eyes not being able to stomach what was happening and put my head in my hands for a moment simply trying to breath. I wanted to scream out, as everyone around the table became in a uproar of laughter at my humiliation.

Bellatrix came to me, grabbing my chin and tilted my head up as I saw the mist change scenes. My parents were cleaning up a nice dinner, sipping on their evening wine while they started cleaning their dishes. They were completely happy, as my mother smiled talking about what I would learn in my sixth year of Hogwarts to my father. I saw in the background, a Death Eater mask was watching them closely in the living room window.

"You will be our spy rather you like it not, Miss Granger. Because if you do not, I will kill your parents with a snap of my fingers along with the Weasleys. They are at my disposal for you to utter the word 'no', that is all it takes. You refuse, they die, and I forcefully make you a Death Eater."

Before I could speak, Bellatrix pulled me up by my hair, as two masked Death Eaters gripped my arms. One of them pulled up my silk sleeve on my left arm, as Bellatrix pointed her wand on my bare skin. I felt it become hot as she whispered some words, looking at her master as she stopped. I could feel the wands heat, as it started to sting as I tried to fight off everyone's grip.

"Give me your answer, mudblood."

Everyone got up from their chairs, my eyes drifted everywhere and fell upon Draco. His eyes stayed focused on me and no one else, his head nodded slowly 'yes' as a smirk was being found on his lips.

My heart was racing, tears welled in my eyes and all I could think about was the hell I was about to endure through my sixth year. How could I lie to them, how could I help destroy my best friends? Everything was stripped from me, I wanted to die but that option was taken from away. I should have tried to drown myself in the bathtub, that would have been better then truly trying to harm Harry and Ron. Maybe I can find a way out of this, there is always a way out of everything.

Taking a deep breath, the tears fell down my cheeks and the word escaped my lips before I had a chance to stop it.

"Yes."

Everyone became silent at my answer, Bellatrix and the Death Eaters let me go and Lord Voldemort gave me an unnerving smile.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. You will stay here at Malfoy Manor till school starts, to prepare you for what's to come. Your shackles will remain on your wrists as well, once back at Hogwarts you will report everything to Draco. We have other things you will help him take care at the school, things you need not worry about it yet."

"How do you plan on making sure the girl does not lie, my lord?"

Bellatrix chimed in, with her arms crossed coming back up to me slowly as her eyes went to him and then me. I slid my arm up my silk sleeve to pull it back down, as goosebumps formed from the freezing air. I looked over and down the table, to catch Theodores eyes glued on me, he brushed his dirty blonde locks back as he put his hands in his pockets and took his seat with everyone else.

"Draco, come."

His voice boomed over us, as my eyes turned to Draco who came up quickly and stood beside me. We stood in silence, as we both faced one of the most powerful and evil wizards of our time. I never imagined that I would be in this room, before him with Draco Malfoy at my side. Taking in the dull atmosphere, the intense people and haunting like home made a small shiver race down my back. It was almost hard not to lose your breath or feel a sense of fear as you felt your fate being decided before you. My life had changed so dramatically in the span of a week and it was hard to keep up, everything I knew was stripped from me and my trust was being placed in the boy I grew up hating. One good deed does not redeem him for the constant bullying and ruining Dumbledore's Army, he would have to make up so much to me, to show he was worth a damn in my book. All I knew, was that Lord Voldemort was going to force us into a hell neither of us wanted. We were sworn enemies being forced to work together, nothing good ever comes from that.

"Take off one of the shackles from her wrist and place it on yours."

Draco looked completely horrified, as if someone he cared about just died in front of him. We exchanged terrified glances as we turned to one another, I picked up my left arm and extended it towards him. Draco wanted to resist, as he hesitated to even move his arms until Bellatrix came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"It'll be fine Draco; you can do this for your family."

She was whispering in his ear, as he bites his lip and nodded. He then grabbed my wrists, holding the bracelet and tapped it a few times with his wand. The bracelet grew a few sizes as the runes lit up much brighter than before, I watched it slid off my bandage and right over to his wrist. He tapped the wand on it again and it shrunk back to the same size mine was, but fitting to his larger wrist.

"Don't let go yet, grasp each other's wrists with the manacle and look at me. These bonds will bind you together, so miss Granger will have no way to lie about what is really happening with Harry Potter. She will tell you everything and you will report back to us Draco. If neither of you follow through, there will be dire consequences."

Before either of us could say anything, he flicked his wand and a red light shot out of it towards our wrists and a warm feeling took over. We watched as the runes spun around the bracelets fast, they finally stopped and changed their color to red as the runes completely changed their markings from the runes I had studied for days.

We held each other's wrists for a few more moments, staring at each other as we breathed heavily in unison. It was freezing in that room, but you could see the beads of sweat drip from our foreheads. We both were shocked, overwhelmed at what had just happened and that we had become bound to one another against our will.

~*~

A few days had passed since the meeting with Lord-The Dark Lord, Draco and Narcissa constantly corrected me. Apparently, we are not allowed to say his true name, only 'The Dark Lord'.

I hated this so much.

I knew that they did not trust me as I did not trust them. Regardless of what I was going to be forced to do, even though they did not keep me locked up anymore. For some reason they gave me free range of the manor until I noticed that their house elf, Banty was keeping tabs on me.

For they knew that even if I tried to run away, the bracelet on my arm would turn against me. I was bound to Draco Malfoy; I was in this dark mess and had become one of them against everything I fought for. Harry and Ron would not find out and I would be forced to tell Harry's sworn enemy everything. Evil triumphed good and I would be playing a major role in it, we were defeated before this war even started. I had to try and put a stop this, somehow. I wanted to try and push how far I could get with this bracelet or try and research what I could do to get rid of it. Wonder if Draco felt the same, probably not even though his eyes that night said a different story.

I walked from my room, down the hallway to find my way to the library. It was on the other side of the manor, I found it by trying to open different doors to see where they went. Some doors were locked, while others were used for storage or had not been touched in what seemed like decades.

I found the door to the library and quietly opened it, snuck in, and shut it slowly. As I turned around, I was shocked to see another person in here.

"Good day, Miss Granger. Come to find something you fancy in here? Be careful, some of the spines on these old books are falling apart."

Narcissa was sitting by the old fireplace, enjoying some tea, and reading an old book and looked beautiful as ever. She was in a silk black house coat, that was adorned with a silver beaded M on it while her hair was half way pinned up.

"Good Day, Mrs. Malfoy. Yes, I thought some um reading would do me good. It's what I enjoy doing in my free time, before this happened."

She smiled at me, as I tried not to babble on for too long. I had no idea if I should bow to her or nod as her presence was always in such a royal like fashion. I gave her a fake smile and went to walk to a wall of dusty books, till she beckoned me to her.

"My dear, please come sit next to me."

I froze, looking her over and keeping my smile on my face as I went to her. I sat beside her in a old era chair that was very worn in but held it's luxurious look, while an enchanted tea pot poured me some tea and a teaspoon added a sugar cube into my cup. Narcissa reached for my hand, I gave it to her willingly as her other pulled up my sleeve and brushed the healing scars from my previous bonds. The bracelet dangled down over them as she turned my arm as the the cool bracelet embraced my scars, making them feel a little bit better.

"I want you to know, that you should never fear me. I will never harm you in anyway, I will try to protect you to the best of my ability as if you were my own."

She squeezed my hand, her other hand brushing the top of it with her thumb. Her eyes met my mine, as I looked up to her with a hopeful expression. Being around her and listening to her securing words were giving me a special kind of warmth. I felt like her words were true, she actually meant that she did want to protect me and she would be there for me. She was not like anyone else here, it was a comfort that I sought for, knowing I would not be alone this summer.

"You also need to know that my son means you no harm, he just wants to live up to being his father and I cannot stop that. I know both your pasts with one another is not the best. Just know that when he went to save you from those monsters, he went against that past and the Dark Lord to do it."


	5. Servant

Summer was hardly present at Malfoy Manor, as the weather was either overcast with some peek-a-boos of sunlight, constant thunderstorms and few random days of sunshine that would glide into a rainstorm. I did not mind it much at first, until I realized how much It was affecting me and causing me to become a depressed mute to everyone. Sleep evaded me time to time, as I only had nightmares due to my first week here which haunted my soul. Feeling their hands touch me, the pain my vocal cords felt as I screamed for anyone to save me and the pain I went thru trying to survive down there.

Hearing their voices mock me, degrade me as I tried to fight for my survival was something I never wanted to endure again. The amount of hair I lost as Narcissa brushed it out made those tears become endless, forcing my tender head to ache anytime I brushed my hair from there on. I would stare at my wrists for hours seeing the scabs and redness of my skin turn to scars, scars that would never leave me as a remembrance. Just like the scar Bellatrix left me on my cheek from her knife tipped wand, it refused to vanish as I caked the ointment on that Narcissa gave me, all the scars refused to disappear.

Every night I had nightmares of the horrors I faced which became a true plague me causing to me awake in cold sweats screaming, then hopping out of my bed and running to the bathroom vomiting anything my stomach could find. Sometimes I would stay there, hugging the toilet as the sorrowful tears fell from my heated cheeks begging for this to end.

I caved, begging Narcissa and even reached out to Malfoy to erase the memories, they both refused my pleads with no reason given. I assumed I was forced to suffer or that is what he wanted for me. From that point on I had to learn to take my pain and hold on to it, as it ate me on the inside every day. I needed to learn to take these horrors, bottle them up so I could release them on that coward who tried to rape me.

All I know, is that one day I will get my revenge on him somehow. He took half my soul with him, cursing me with these nightmares and making me weak. I wanted him to know that torment and pain he was putting me through.

My depression had increased severely which made me become a mute and emotionless, I never really battled this darkness before because I had Ron and Harry to keep me afloat. Without either one of them by my side, making me laugh, helping Harry defeat any task thrown at him, none the less helping protect him and having the boys send me letters over summer made my dark thoughts and depression have free roam over my mind. It made me understand and how truly grateful I was for having those two around, they were my true happiness and made my life having true meaning. My depression increased knowing, I would be betraying the two people that made me want to live every day and had shown me what real friendship is. Betraying that bond, we had, meant I would be slowly be killing my will to live in this life.

I was constantly on edge jumping at any sound especially the bells ringing for my summons. The bells were in my room, the servant's quarters, on the outside grounds' keeper area and the kitchen; each bell represented each room with labels above showing who was calling us. The first time I heard the bell, it was ringing under the label reading 'Parlor' which is when I knew something was amiss, at that time I only had the black silk dress, so I pulled myself together and went to the Parlor where all three of them awaited me around the fireplace. Narcissa wore an emotionless expression as she was seated next to her husband, Draco threw a green apple up and down as he leaned against the wall by the fireplace and Lucius sat in the chair beside Narcissa sipping on his drink which I assumed was a liquor of some sort.

"Come, stand by the fire. We must speak."

I learned quickly that I was never allowed to sit in their presence, only stand to await what was needed of me unless I was instructed to sit. Lucius held his hand out as Draco watched me carefully approach giving his apple one last touch with cautious eyes, I saw some clothing folded up on the table with a silver M pendent adorning the top of the clothing, tied together in black silk ribbon.

I bowed my head and approached the warm crackling fire, turning to face the Malfoys refusing to look them in the eye knowing Narcissa did not care expect Lucius took pureblood mannerisms to the extreme.

"Now, Miss Granger. Due to you living with us for the Summer, you will need to earn your keep in my home. For unseen circumstances, I will have to go away for some time, you will need to help around here as we see you nothing more than below us due to your blood status, following this I will allow you to become one of our servants. You seem to understand the call system as you heard our summons, so here is your new clothing that you will were every day in this manor. You will be up and ready to help in the kitchen by 5:30 am sharp every day and your duties shall not be done unless instructed so by Miss Ashmere who runs our kitchen."

I looked up forgetting my mannerisms at his words almost enraged, I tried to keep my cool composure as I heard Malfoy biting into his green apple and snickering at me. Not wanting to disrespect his father, I tried to stay focused on his snake brochure with emerald eyes which laid on his neck, while I ignored Malfoy. Lucius caught on to Draco's sinister laugh, shooting him a displeased look.

"As much as you dislike her, do not over abuse her Draco. She is property of the Dark Lord and you just happened to be bound to her now, did you forget?"

Draco straighten himself out, swallowing his bite from the apple and looking at his father in the eye and tossing the apple into the fire behind him. He stepped beside me, almost touching my shoulder, I got a glimpse of his bracelet, illuminating from his left wrist noticing it burned a little brighter next to mine, which was hanging from my right. I shot my head back up, looking at him for a moment and then back to his father's brochure as he spoke.

"No father, I did not."

"Good, you need to understand nothing can happened to either of you while being bound. So, while I am... gone she is yours to watch over carefully. Do you understand me?"

"Yes father."

"Good, now Miss Granger grab your belongings on the table. Miss Ashmere will be awaiting you in the kitchen in the morning, I bid you two good night."

That is when I had officially become a servant of the Malfoy's, when the black silk dress I had become comfortable in only lasted me for a few days. I was only allowed to where it for the Death Eater meetings that were held every other week unless something came up and we had to be forced to meet. I was given a bluish grey cotton dress with long sleeves, a white apron and adorning the silver M over my heart to match the Malfoy's other servants, to show I got no special treatment, I was treated just like them.

The three other servants I met were interesting; Ed short Edmeerte was an older gentleman, very tall, cautious and quite due to him having his tongue cut out for disrespecting Mr. Malfoy years ago. I never got the whole story on what happened, and I did not want to pry too much as it seemed to affect him wrong when I asked what happened in front of him to another servant.

Miss Ashmere was a sweet older plump lady, that made you feel complete comfort being around her, which reminded me of Molly Weasley a lot as she always made sure I was okay and put others before her own wellbeing. She always wore a contagious smile, made delicious meals, and always encouraged me to eat no matter what just so she felt better knowing I had food in stomach, even though I would be throwing it up later because of my nightmares. She knew who I was, why I was there and treated me like I was her own daughter. Even though I was not really talkative to anyone, she would hold her own conversation which I found out she became a servant to the Malfoy's due to her family being a long line of servants to the Malfoy Manor for generations. It was her home, and she knew no different, she taught me much in my time here and she made everything much easier each day for me. Then there was her daughter Ashlin, she was couple years older than me even though she appeared much older than the way she presented herself. She was sweet like her mother, had a delicate voice and always wore a long blonde braid that met at her waist. Ashlin was very smart, teaching herself how to read and write from the books she would steal from the library and recently became more of the Malfoy's personal herbalist as she tended to the gardens and would assist in any potions, they wanted brewed. She was treated a little bit better than the rest of us, as she got away with wearing a light green dress adorned with a white apron and her Malfoy pendent, regardless of this she knew her roots and became a friend as she questioned me about my knowledge and fantasized about Hogwarts. Ashlin made it easier for me to converse with the others, she even made ways for me to escape with her outside to pick herbs to simply breathe in some fresh air and get some reading in, hiding in the gardens on those few sunny days.

~*~

The meetings never got easier, they grew even darker and more unpleasant as they started to bring in non-sympathizers, Minister of Magic employees or those suspected being a part of The Order. I grew terrified for my face to be recognized by them, which some did and watching their tormented faces stare at me in disbelief, hurt. They looked at me, scared and in pain, more hurt than the physical trauma being inflicted on them seeing one of the Golden Trio sit at the table of Death Eaters.

They did not have to say a word for me to read their betrayal, but many did.

"Traitor! You turned! For what?! Coward! What does he think?! How could you! What did they promise you?! Why?!"

It weighed heavily on me as I watched these people be tortured in front of me. Some were humiliated for pure joy among the Death Eaters for simply either being sympathizers towards muggles, muggle born or to Harry Potter. I watched them break, some took longer than others and it was hard to watch all together.

The part that toyed with my head the most is when I was forced to clean the blood shed before I was able to go to bed. Narcissa promised me protection, but she could not protect me against the mental trauma I was enduring. The first night I had to clean up that blood-stained hardwood floor, was my second Death Eater meeting and I could not help but silently cry the entire time.

It took me a few hours, as I rinsed out the cloths trying to bring them back to a white tone and hung them to dry outside. Before I even made it upstairs, the grandfather clock announced that it was five o'clock in the morning making me sad but almost joyful knowing that I would not suffer a nightmare that night. I sighed heavily knowing I would have to make to start preparing breakfast soon, so I found myself a book in the library and sat in front of the fire starting to reminisce that I was in the Gryffindor common room. That soon I would hear Harry's sleepy voice greeting me to ask me about a potions test while we laughed at Ron's annoying bear like snores.

My entire time being best friends with those two, I have never missed them more than I did now. Sadly, they had no idea they were missed as someone was pretending to be me and that killed me on the inside more than anything.

~*~*~

Being a servant to the Malfoy's was hard work but I managed it well until I messed up severely, when I refused to change Malfoy's sheets after he had sex with Pansy Parkinson one day. It grossed me out so bad that I did not want to touch his sheets or even look at them, knowing what would await me. Malfoy was being a complete disrespectful spoiled brat and I ended up regretting my actions, quickly learning my lesson to never refuse him or my tasks again.

Banty came to be more of my watcher for me than anything, saying we had to go upstairs to clean that sheets at mister Malfoy's request. Sighing heavily, I quickly finished cleaning up the dinner dishes, Pansy was over more than I had liked, she was there to comfort Malfoy as his father was dealing with the trails of his involvement with the Department of Mystery's battle.

I made my way to the linen closet, grabbed a fitted and top green silk sheets, with some pillowcases as Banty watched me do so and she escorted me to Malfoy's room. I heard laughing that quickly turned into loud obnoxious moans, Banty told me to wait as we stood there in the hall for a while.

"Weren't we summoned? This is ridiculous and appalling Banty."

The words left my mouth, as I spat them out wishing I had ear plugs to drown out the animalistic noises leaving from his door.

"Let them...um finish and we will go in. We were summoned, it's our duty muds."

Banty resorted to calling me 'muds', she did not like saying mud blood as she was instructed to do so by Malfoy himself. She would go against his wishes when he was not around to hear her, which made me thankful as hearing the derogatory term grew old fast. We waited for a moment longer in the hallway as the noises leaving his room finally grew quiet. Banty knocked on the door, Malfoy allowed us to come in and my heart dropped to my stomach as I wanted to refuse to cross the threshold to his room. Banty opened the door to allow me in, I saw Malfoy pulling on his black robe and tying it around his waist, as he turned around to see us come in with a distasteful look. Pansy was slipping on a green silk night gown, she pulled a cigarette out of her purse on the nightstand and shot us both dirty looks.

"How pathetic, I don't know how you can have this filth roaming around your house Draco."

She let out a conniving laugh and made her way to the balcony, stopping at Draco to give him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed unphased by her and her words, as turned his head away from her kiss.

"Stop it. I don't want her here; this is his doing not mine."

He looked at Banty and I as we stood in the doorway almost helpless on what to do. I shook my head throwing the sheets to the side, seeing the mess they had left us to clean on the bed. I quickly went over to the bed, trying to take the comforter and top sheet off to trying to ignore them and their words.

"Well at least she knows her place, what a way to humiliate one of the Golden Trios own. I rather enjoy seeing her like this, for a smart bitch she is pretty obedient."

I sighed deeply feeling like she was comparing me to a dog, biting my tongue as hard as I could trying to take off one of the corners of the fitted sheet on the bed. I refused to look either of them in the eye, Pansy scoffed as she watched me struggle, I like she was trying to get a rise out of me.

"She is. I will be surprised if she speaks to you, she has not said a word to any of us for a while. Isn't that right mud blood?"

Malfoy approached me as I finally managed to get the corner off, he came up behind me as I spun around to try and go to the other side of the bed. I ignored his eyes, keeping my head low and went to move the left, he blocked me as we stood in a moment of silence. Malfoy placed a finger under my chin pulling my face up to meet his as his silver-tongued eyes bore into mine, making my heartbeat pick up in pace I stood silent waiting for what he wanted.

"I'm speaking to you."

He demanded; I could feel Banty walking away from us as I saw out of the corner of my eye Pansy was lightning her cigarette in enjoyment of the show. I looked back to him, biting my tongue drawing blood feeling its copper like taste fill my mouth.

"I'm doing what I'm told. Excuse me."

I quickly pulled my chin from his grip, going around him and ignoring Pansy's gaze as I undid the other side of the corners to the bed. Rolling the sheets up into a ball and picking them up, I saw Pansy roll her eyes at me as I walked by. Tossing the sheets to Banty, I grabbed the clean ones to turn around and see Malfoy stayed in his place watching me.

"Come smoke with me Draco. Leave the trash alone, we will call her back later to change the sheets again anyways."

Pansy whinned out to him, he nodded to her as I was almost done with the fitted sheet on the bed and started to become frustrated with struggling with the sheet and hearing her words as I tried to pull the corner on the side.

I could not take anymore, hearing Pansy's remarks made me lose it as Malfoy leaned around me to walk by me, I snapped and ripped the fitted sheet off the corner and wadded it up with the top sheet. I then took them and shoved them right into Malfoy's gut, pushing him backwards with all my strength as he released a loud grunt and trying to catch himself.

He looked at me in complete disbelief at what I had just done, throwing the wadded sheets to the ground, regaining his composure and coming back towards me. Pansy gasped at what I had just done and began yelling obscenities to the air as we both ignored her.

"What the fuck Granger?!"

"How about you have your whore change your sheets for you, Malfoy. I'm done."

I said in a challenging voice as I watched his expression turn to pure hate. We stared at one another for a moment and before I could do anything Malfoy slapped me across the face. I felt his silver Malfoy crest ring indent into my cheek knocking across my teeth, causing me to spin around and land on the floor with a thud. Banty came rushing to my side quickly dropping the dirty sheets, till Malfoy demanded her out of the room in a raised voice.

"How dare you disrespect me, you filthy mud blooded bitch!"

Pansy yelled at me from across the room, as I sat their holding my cheek in complete disbelief at what Malfoy had just done to me, feeling the blood drip from my mouth. My cheek was screaming as my breathing picked up rapidly, he reached down and grabbed me under my arm, pulling me up to him into a quick jerk and dragging me over to Pansy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Granger?! What have I told you about being disrespectful?! Apologize, right now!"

His iron grip on my arm made me wince, I stared at Pansy with a devious smile as I looked her over completely done with the situation. She awaited my apology, I refused and let out a laugh as I watched her face turn sour to me.

"Why would I apologize to Draco Malfoy's slut, she doesn't deserve my respect when you use her simply for sex. You disrespect her more than I have, by using her to satisfy your needs instead of caring about her emotional attachment to you."

They both stared at one another then me, Pansy shook her head as she took a long drag from her cigarette, she walked away from us towards the balcony to flick it off the side exhaling the smoke.

"Fuck you. Fuck both of you."

She came back and grabbed her stuff in silence as Draco held me by arm still as we both watched her leave.

"Next time you need someone for a quick fuck Draco, use her."

She said nothing more as she walked out the door and slammed it leaving us there in a stale silence. Malfoy dragged me to the side of the bed and shoved me on top it and the crumpled-up sheets. I quickly backed up on the mattress, almost scared he was taking her words literal as what he began to pace.

"You are a real bitch, you know that?"

"I don't care what you think I am, you are an egotistical asshole! How dare you summon me in here to ask me to clean your filthy sheets after you have sex with her and then proceed to hit me? For what, a good show?! You can hate me all you want, but that was low even for you Malfoy. Grow up, I am not a toy for you to show off to your friends and mess with! Does she even know that you're bound to me?"

"I'm done with you, Granger. I warned you not to act like this, you need a fucking lesson so you get your act together."

Malfoy quickly changed and then came over towards me, as he grabbed my legs dragging me to him and making me become triggered by the memories so I screamed out, the memories of that night flooded into my head attacking me viciously. I opened my eyes, as Malfoy pulled me to my feet, spinning me around with my back against his chest and cupped his hand around my mouth just holding me till I stopped screaming.

"Chill the hell out, what is wrong with you."

I wanted to take a deep breath, his grip denied as I growing anxiety ridden from what he was going to do to me. Both my hands went up to his arm, trying to fight him while trying to scream out from death grip on my mouth. He leaned into my head, whispering in a low sinister toned.

"Stop fighting me or you'll make this worse on you."

I tried to nod under his grip, he dragged me out of his room and down the grand staircase to the hell I wished never to return too. It was the cellar, the cold dark terrifying dungeon that haunts my dreams every night. He became panicked as he dragged me to the door, unlocking the gate and shoving me.

"Malfoy please, don't do this to me."

My hand gripped the gate as he stared at me, like he was having second thoughts about what he was doing. I saw it in his eyes, he did not look okay with the situation, but he was forcing himself to do this.

"I warned you to not act like that. You must learn your lesson, maybe a few days in here will teach you that. I have the key, no one else does so no one else can touch you."

With that he walked away leaving me in complete silence, in my own personal hell.

~*~*~*~

I stayed in my prison for possibly a day, that's what it felt like as I had no way to see outside to see if it was night or day.

It felt like forever, my second time being in there I felt not as scared knowing that Malfoy had the key and no else did. I was okay with that, just being locked down there with no food or water made things rough. I knew it must have not been that long though as my hunger was not screaming at me.

Before I knew it, the door at the top of the stairs opened making me creep forward to the gate hoping it was Malfoy. I saw a cloaked figure approach with Malfoy in tow, he unlocked the gate saying nothing to me as the cloaked figure approached me.

His tall skinny build and monotoned voice gave him away instantly as he pulled his hood off to reveal himself.

"Miss Granger, if you are done acting like a child I would much like to prepare you and Mr.Malfoy for your sixth year of Hogwarts. As things will be different, since you will be playing both sides like yours truly."


	6. Polyjuice Potion

"Hermonie!"

Ashlin flung the door open coming from the outside, peering over the small wood made railing looking down to me. I browsed through the shelves of her small little cottage, that was nestled by the gardens across from the manor.

"I can get these ingredients easily; I have had a batch of Lacewing flies brewed for a week for..." She paused, like she was cautious on what words to choose next. "...your um double. The Flux weed will be picked on June 30th as that is the next full moon and really the only time to pick it."

Ashlin came running down the few steps as she held her apron by its edges, it held many different herbs that were bundled together with some animal hide straps. I assumed she got my note as she smiled at me and quickly went to look at her array of bottles on the shelf's, using her free hand to pull down other ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion that Professor Snape demanded I needed to have brewed. I was looking at her collection to help get us started as I stared at a garden pail full of leeches splash around. I have not brewed this potion since second year, so I was trying to refresh my memory on it all.

"It's okay, last time I brewed this potion I turned myself into a cat of sorts. Won't make that mistake again, since Narcissa is willing to lend me some pieces of her hair."

Ashlin nodded and turned to me holding a jar full of Knotgrass, she came over as I turned away from the leeches splashes around in the pail, shooting a spell over them to calm them down and as she went to tend the pot hanging over the fire.

"I'm not supposed to pry in anything, I just want to know if you're doing okay. I'm sure you know I supply the person who is playing your double."

I paused for a moment, inhaling the fresh scents of lavender and spearmint that surrounded us.

The truth of was obvious, I was the furthest thing from okay as I felt my bruised cheek due to Malfoy hitting me days prior. She noticed this, almost scared to ask why it was bruised even though I am sure Banty said something.

I had no idea what I was feeling anymore.

My life had been flipped upside down and everything I knew was ripped from my hands. Someone was pretending to be me among my dearest friends, my parents had no idea I was taken hostage and I am being forced to do things against my will. I am the furthest thing from the word, 'okay'.

While I sat down in the cellar for the second time, gathering things in my head and trying to make sense of it all I finally came to terms with my new life. Being bound to Draco Malfoy has been incredibly trying for me, knowing that we would soon be returning for our sixth year and I assumed I would no longer be made a servant here. So that means this torment of my life would be over soon, being a puppet for the Dark Lord meant that I could still see Harry and Ron. Seeing them would be hard, but at least I will be able to see them once more and cherish the time I get to spend with them. It will be unbelievable hard as I know everything Harry does, I will be forced to relay it to Draco. That's when the strangest thought crossed my mind.

Maybe I can make Draco see that this is wrong, I can turn him against the Dark Lord and everything he was taught.

Could I do that? Possibly.

Is it dangerous? Yes.

Seeing Draco's eyes when he locked me up made me see something different in him. His mother was right, he just wants to be his father even though I know that he will never be able to fully live up to that. He has a conscience; he is battling it hard and is trying to ignore it. I plan to use it against him, somehow to get me unbound from him, if that is even possible.

I will have to suck it, stop feeling sorry for myself and pull it together to do this. Acceptance was the key here, sitting in that cellar for the second time in complete safe silence made accept everything and understand what I need to do. I became weak, I am not that and I need to get it together. I will do what is asked of me, once we get to Hogwarts, I will have free range and hopefully be able to figure out a solution to my problem. I can do this, and I will conquer it, I cannot let them win.

"Thank you for your concern Ashlin, I appreciate it. I'm doing all right, just trying to get through each day alive."

Ashlin nodded at me, almost like in agreement at my words as started dumping the herbs on the wood table. I helped her sort them out and put them away as she began to hum to herself for a few moments.

"Alright, the Polyjuice Potion should be done the day after the next full moon. I am sure Mr. Severus will be pleased to hear that, so please let him know. That's around the time you will be going into Diagonal Alley?"

I heard her words but my response was silence as I was placing some cinnamon sticks in a glass jar, I held on to one, cupping it in my hands and pulling it up to my nose, inhaling the strong embracing scent. I closed my eyes, I instantly saw Rons dopey face smiling at me as he told me the ghost stories about The Shrinking Shack on that cold wintery day. He held my hand for a moment as he looked at me for a good awhile with a sweet smile, our eyes refused to leave each other until his words interrupted our harmless moment.

"Hermonie?"

I open my eyes, seeing Ashlin in front of me making me jump back into the wooden table. She grabbed my cupped hands, shushing me to keep me calm. I looked at her, as a tear left my eye and she held my cupped hands, opening them to revel the crushed cinnamon stick.

"Cinnamon? That's a powerful attachment you have to it."

"I'm-I'm so sorry, could you do me a favor please?"

Ashlin pulled my hands to the table behind us, brushing the remnants of the cinnamon stick on to the table, and into a small marble mortar and began to grind down the cinnamon with the pestle. She then lit a fire under the old gas stove, warming up a tea kettle and then pulled down to two white teacups from her cabinet and set them down by the herbs in front of us.

"Anything for you, what do you need? I tried to get rid of your scars the best I can with my herbs, those won't go away and my magic is frobidden to fix them."

I sighed, but shook my head no as I wiped the runaway tear from my cheek feeling the indent from my scar.

"Those won't go away; I have accepted that. Do you know how to make cinnamon brooms?"

She looked at me, seeming confused but gave me a comforting smile as she placed her hand on my mine giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm going to assuming someone important or just that cinnamon means a lot to you. I will make a few brooms for you so you can have them close by."

With that she turned around as the tea kettle began to whistle at us. She took the crushed cinnamon, some other herbs and poured them into homemade tea bags, letting them seep  
In the teacups as she poured the hot water. I stared at the steaming hot tea for a moment and managed to remember what Ashlin originally asked me.

"Sorry Ash, my mind is all over the place. When is the next full moon?"

She placed the kettle back on the stove, then gave the lacewing flies that were brewing a quick stir as she heard my words. Returning to the table, seeing if her tea had cooled down at the time.

"June 30th, in two weeks! Just in time for the Lacewing flies to be fully brewed, since they take twenty-one days. Everything will be brewed and ready for you, I will also have a flask on hand in case the effects wear off too fast."

I sipped my tea slowly, enjoying the bite of cinnamon and sugar, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you, I will let Snape know even though I don't want to do this in the slightest."

~*~

A week had passed, the Polyjuice potion was coming along and things at Malfoy Manor were getting a little bit more stressful and intense. Mr. Malfoy was sent to Azkaban, leaving Draco and his mother humiliated among other pureblood families and the Death Eaters. Narcissa stayed in bedroom for a few weeks, refusing to come out and only allowing me to bring her meals at the bedside. She would not even allow Draco to see her, she wanted to remain unseen and wanted to sulk on her own. Even though, it was The Order, Harry and Is doing why he was there, Narcissa still only wanted my company when I brought her meals.

When I brought her food, she would have me tend to her room and ask me about the latest books I have read while i placed fresh white roses among her room. That is when she started to open up to me and tell me about her sisters, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. Sometimes it escapes my mind that Narcissa is related to Bellatrix, they seemed the complete opposite as Narcissa was so kind and compassionate towards me while Bellatrix was, to say the least crazy and a murder. She talked more about their days at Hogwarts, reminiscing and trying to understand how their life got to this point. I almost felt bad for her, she really had no one and her opening up to me day by day proved that.

A huge bang was heard outside of Narcissa's bedroom window while I tended to her fire, adding another log in the fireplace. The rain was rather heavy today for it be the middle of June, it sure felt like it was the beginning of Spring. The house was incredibly chilly, and a cool air blew through out it, as I bid Narcissa a good day and told her to ring if she needed me or Banty. 

Leaving her room, I rushed to the grand staircase to see the front doors were wide open, letting rain flood its way in, this made me stomp downstairs as I rounded the entrance to the stairs, Draco came around to see what the noise was as well, and our shoulders met at a clash. 

"Watch where you're going."

I shot him a dirty look as I stood at the top of the staircase seeing him rush down it, I took a deep breath and ushered my way down as I carefully walked over to the doors. It almost seemed that the rain and heavy winds had forced the doors open, Draco was fighting with one of the doors to try and force it shut when I managed to see something outside.

The wind and rain stung my face as my cotton dress began to be weighed down by the water, that is when I saw it. Black smoke like streaks were appearing from the sky, it was Death Eaters. I quickly walked back, almost slipping as Draco caught on to what I saw, he did the same and we both walked backwards with caution towards the first few steps of the stairs. 

"Finally!"

Bellatrix crept down the stairs behind us, making Draco and I fix out composures in an instant. She pushed us aside, making her way to the open doors and before we knew it the masked Death Eaters, Greyback and a man with a bag on his head stood before us completely soaked. 

"Get the doors. Now!" 

I leapt from the stairs at Bellatrix's command, Ed appeared out of thin air next to me and helped me get the front doors shut against the battling wind and rain. Our bodies laid against the doors, as Ed forced them locked, we looked over to see the Death Eaters, Dolohov and Amycus Carrow unmask shaking out their long cloaks. As they proceeded to take them off, Ed and I knew we were being summoned, we walked over as they held them out for us to take. Ed turned and walked over to hang Amycus's up, I did the same with Dolohov's jacket until he grabbed my wrist. 

He held it as he eyed me closely up and down, licking the rain off of his lips and pulled me to him, just close enough that I could feel his breath touch my hair from his heavy breathing. I ignored his gaze as he held me close to his soaked body, I looked over to see Draco in the corner watching the uncomfortable turn of events take place.

"Ahh, this is the famous mud blood that we are using to our advantage. I heard those pathetic snatchers tried to get ahold of you, well they pretty much did. Did they leave this scar that has ruined your young face?"

Dolohov pulled his black leather glove off with his teeth, laying his cold wet hands onto my chin pulling it up to meet his face. He brushed the scar with his cool wet thumb, as Bellatrix came over smacking his hand away from me. He spit his glove at her, letting out a low growl from his throat.

"I did that! I wish I could have done more to torment her, she's the Dark Lords property! She is not important to us right now, he is. Now take him to the cellar till the Dark Lord arrives tomorrow."

Bellatrix gave me a disgusted look, as she walked away with Greyback, who was holding their prisoner and Amycus gave Dolohov an unapproving look as he brushed his soaked hair back and followed after them. 

Dolohov turned back to me as he continued holding my wrist, with his other hand he brushed a few wet strands of hair out of my face and turned my face once more up to his face. 

"The Dark Lord said nothing bad can happen to you, as long as your still alive that's all that matters. After dinner, you will be in my room tonight, if you're not I will personally murder your parents and make it look like an accident."

With that, he let go of my face to leave me there as Draco stared at me from the stair case giving me an emotionless expression. 

"Have fun with that, Granger."

He walked up the stairs, slamming his door as I stayed there feeling lost and sick to my stomach knowing what Dolohov wanted from me.

~*~*~

Ashmere and I served dinner to everyone later that night, Narcissa had enough courage to make her way down after a good few weeks of being held up in her room. Bellatrix and Draco sat on either side of her, as the others ate their meals in enjoyment. I noticed a familiar face that could not take his eyes off of me, it was Thedore Nott that sat next to his Death Eater father and Draco. They conversed quietly with another, as Theo kept catching my eye, he gave me a few winks when Draco would look away making me feel uncomfortable while I had Dolohov making me pour him fire whiskey nonstop, while he brushed and pinched at my thigh while I stood there pouring his drink and taking his dishes. Feeling him touch me and trying to raise my dress made my skin crawl, the dark memories tried to invade as I pushed them away.

I could not take it anymore, I slipped to the back of the kitchen and ran out into the rain towards Ashlin's herbalist hut, banging on the door praying she was still in there. 

"Yes! Yes! I am coming!"

Ashling yelled out as she yanked her door open. She pulled a shawl over her shoulders, as she saw me standing in the pouring rain and crying out for her. 

"Herms, my dear what are you doing?! What's wrong?"

I ran in, running to the table and held myself up as I stared at her, soaking wet and begging for help. 

"I need a potion, a Sleeping Draught potion! Please tell me you have one brewed! Hurry!"

Ashlin ran to her potions counter, looking at the glowing and fuming brews finally coming to a small bottle that held a dark purple glistening liquid. She poured some into a small black vile and handed it to me, with no questions asked. 

"Please be careful, now go! Tell me tomorrow what happened."

I gripped the potion, running back into the pouring rain, the kitchen door was wide open as I made my way over and saw Ed was pushing a barrel of dragon brandy in which made a perfect excuse on why I was completely soaked. 

Everyone had finished off every dish we brought out, then demanding booze, drugs and smokes. This is when Narcissa knew it was time for her to leave, she than grabbed her wine glass and demanded a bottle of wine as she said good night to everyone, Bellatrix followed after her with a wine glass in hand. 

The Death Eaters were in pure enjoyment and celebration tonight, as they had recruited some new people to join their ranks and earned themselves the dark mark, while other kidnapped the famous wand marker, Ollivander. My heart hurt so much for that poor old man, knowing he was down in that cellar, cold and scared as I once was. I tried to listen and figure out what they wanted him for, as I continued to bring many bottles of fire whiskey and then Ed helped me roll out a barrel of Dragon Barrel Brandy.

The dining room became obnoxious as the drinks took over them and the room filled with smoke, giving me a chance to pour Dolohov more brandy from the barrel. He handed me his glass, as he conversed with Yaxley about a new recruit, who was standing by the fireplace being used as a dart board expect with knives.

I took his glass and pretended to trip watching it fly out of my hand and shattering. Everyone laughed at me, as Banty came and swept it up very quickly, making me bow my head to Dolohov and going to the kitchen to grab another glass stein. As I did this, I pulled the potion out and poured it into the glass, I then cupped my hand prefectly around the level of where the potion settled and quickly made my way to the barrel. I then filled the glass, happy the colors matched and set it beside Dolohov, giving him a wink as he groped my bottom, making me gag in my throat. I tried to pull away, but Dolohov refused as he tried to bite at my ear and squeeze my bottom. I knew I could not refuse him, especially not in a room full of Death Eaters.

I watched as Draco and Theo conversed with the new recruits, almost begging them with my eyes to help me. Dolohov pulled my face down to his, trying pull me into a kiss as I tired to turn away, he simply kissed and bite at my neck. Everyone was either drunk, high or simply wanted to enjoy the show for pure thrill as I attemtped to push him away.

There attention was finally caught as Yaxley whistled at the show being put on, Theo grew red in the face and Draco looked disgusted seeing what was happening at the end of the table. Both of them came over and pulled me away instantly leaving a drunk Dolohov growling at us.

"Fuck you Dolohov, she's my servant. Not yours to fuck."

Draco spit his words at him, as he pulled me into his chest and spun me around as he had both arms wrapped around me, making my hands grip his arms in relief. Dolohov chugged the brandy ready to pounce at us as Crabbe Sr pulled him back down.

"Mate, stop. You don't need to fuck a mud blood right now, let the boys have fun with her tonight. Come help me out drink Greyback."

Draco held me against his chest, as Theo stood in front of us giving Dolohov a dirty look and taking a fire whiskey bottle off of the table. Dolohov watched our moves sluggishly, continuing to sip the tainted brandy and smirking at us as he bit his lip.

"Next time, now fuck off."

Draco pulled me out of the dining room, across the foyer and into the ballroom where we had the Death Eater meetings with Theo in tow. Theo shut the door, as we both turned around, I felt weird being alone with both them, making me be on my guard even though they did just save me from that grotesque man. We all stood in silence as Theo took a chug of the stolen fire whiskey bottle, wiping his lips with the back of palm and passing the bottle to Draco.

"What on earth are you both doing?!"

I looked at them both demanding answers and yanking my wrist out of Draco's grip. They laughed at my words, as Draco sipped from the bottle and setting it on the table for Theo's taking.

"A thank you is usually what follows up after something of that sort. If it wasn't for us, you would be Dolohov's dessert. We were just trying to prevent him from you know...defile you in front of everyone, so we decided to do that instead."

I stepped back away from them, wanting nothing to do with either of them as their words hit me wrong. Theo winked at me, giving me a sly smile and picked up the bottle beside me on the table.

"Stop, please. Uh...look, bad joke...I-we were just trying to get you away from what he is capable of, he is a monster. The Malfoys had a nanny that looked similar to you and Dolohov took advantaged of her and raped her...a lot. I walked in on him the last time he raped her, he knocked me out for trying to interfere and get him off of her. He then murdered her, dragged both of us, Draco and I outside to the maze, making us dig her grave in the center and watched as we buried her body. I told my father, he told me there nothing he could do for she was nothing more than a muggle born witch that no one cared about." 

He paused, staring at the floor shaking his head as a sniffle escaped his nose.

"My father said she was replaceable and Dolohov said she ran away. Only him, my father, Malfoy and I know the truth."

Theo took a chug of the bottle, passing it to Malfoy and stepped away as he put his hands on his head. He looked, upset by this statement as Malfoy shook his head at Theo and took a chug and handed the bottle to me.

"If you have not caught on, Theo fell in love with Marina."

"Shut up Malfoy, she was the one that raised you, not your mum and dad."

Draco marched up to him, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him to his face.

"How dare you talk about my parents like that, Marina was nothing more then another servant. I'm only allowing this bullshit stunt so we don't have another grave to dig. Plus, I'm bound to her, anything happens to her, happens to me."

Theo's eye twitched as he held on to Draco's shirt as well, they stared for a moment until I interrupted and placed my hands on both of their chest, forcing them apart. 

"Please, stop. It's the whiskey that's firing you up, thank you both for pulling me away from Dolohov. I am sorry that you lost Marina in such a sad way."

They both looked at me, Draco shoved my hand off his chest making me regret trying to be nice to him. He was such an arrogant ass, he shot me a dirty look and pushed me out of the way as he walked off, slamming the door behind him.

"Granger, ignore him. He's a pathetic excuse for a human being, he is too distracted with his family being a disgrace right now."

My eyes floated from the door, back to Theo who was approaching me with the whiskey bottle in hand. He placed his hand on my shoulder, pulling me into his side as he sipped the bottle once more. 

"So, where is the room they keep you locked up?"

I shook my head as I shook his arm off and opened the door, looking around in the dark dim entrance way. All that was heard was music, bottle breaking and loud screams and laughter from th dinning room across the way. We both took off, running up the stairs and down the halls till we made it too my bedroom. Opening the door, Theo practically fell in and stumbling over his own feet as laughter left his mouth. I managed to take the bottle from him, pouring it down the sink once I returned to my room, I found Theo in my bed completely passed out. Sighing heavily, I undressed into my night clothes and made the decision to crawl in bed next to him. 

"Theo?"

I was hopeful he was still somewhat awake, luckily, he was as he turned his attention to me with sleepy eyes.

"Why have you been nice to me? It's...out of character and not what I would expect from a Slytherin boy with a Death Eater background."

He smiled, closing his eyes and placing his hand on my nose, giving it a few bops.

"I'm not...like Draco or my Death Eat-ts father. I-I don't want this life, I enjoy the finer things and I like how you, make me feel. Don't get used to it, once we go back to school, I have to, um yes I have to be a dick to you. For now, I... protect you...like I failed to do...for Marina."

With that, Theo drifted off, placing a hand over mine as his soft snores began to leave his mouth. It was a comfort knowing that I was not fully alone here, people were reaching out to me and wanted to keep me safe, even from the most unlikely of places.


End file.
